The Malfoy Mate
by Viperin
Summary: Hermione was staring out of the window of the Hogwarts Express, contemplating the last few months of her life. So much had changed. But, it was the kind of change that was needed, desired, not only by her, but by whole wizarding Britain. The Second Wizarding War had been cruel, excruciating, terrifying,…It was sorrow. It was guilt. It was death, but it was also rebirth. Veela!Draco
1. Hogwarts Express

Hermione was staring out of the window of the Hogwarts Express, contemplating the last few months of her life. So much had changed. But, it was the kind of change that was needed, desired, not only by her, but by whole wizarding Britain. The Second Wizarding War had been cruel, excruciating, terrifying,… It was sorrow. It was guilt. It was death, but it was also rebirth.  
For the survivors knew that their world had died along with their loved ones, and a new world, a better world had to be reborn from the ashes. And that's what everyone did. Some started rebuilding the castle, some made potions to heal the injured, like Hermione did, some hunted the Death eaters who fled, some buried the dead who were too mutilated to recognise and thus give a personal burial. Some cooked and distributed the food to all the helpers, some comforted their friends, some took care of the orphans. Of course, there were people who did nothing. They just sat and watched. And they scared Hermione more than the bodies on the ground. Because the bodies were dead. But those people, they were more than dead. They were ruined, broken from within. They were shadows of their former selves. Unresponsive to their surroundings. Even Death seemed to be too frightened to take them.

But time passed and soon the castle stood tall and proud again. They were still mourning, they still had tear stains on their face, but they were slowly moving in the right direction. And now, four months later, they had seemed to find their smiles again. They still had their scars, both physically and emotionally, but they were no longer being consumed by them.

"He gave it to me yesterday. Said it would remind me of him."  
"That's so sweet of him."  
" I know. He's so good, so sweet. He found it in the Potter vault, hidden behind the galeons. He thinks it might have belonged to his mother. I almost started crying when he said that to me."  
"It means he loves you a lot."  
"I know he does. And I love him too."  
Luna smiled at her friend.  
"I just wish he was here with us. And Ron too."  
"I do too, but he's doing what he wants to do. He's chasing his dream of becoming an auror."  
"I know.", Ginny said while smiling down at her new bracelet. "And there's no one who deserves it more than him."

She glanced back up and looked at Hermione who seemed to not have heard their conservation and gave her a soft smile.

"Hermione, are you alright? Is this about my brother?"  
The girl in question looked back at her and gave her a little smile of her own.  
"I'm alright, thank you. I'm just lost in thoughts, that's all. It's…so much has changed and it feels weird to go back, to see everyone again, to feel the absence of those who've died,…  
But, it's not about Ron, Ginny. He and I are still friends. Things are a bit awkward between us, but we're going to be fine."

Luna and Ginny looked at her unconvinced.

Hermione shook her head a little.

"We're going to be fine, trust me. This time apart will do our friendship good. Now show me the bracelet Harry gave you." 

Ginny smiled at the mention of her boyfriend and presented her right hand which was adorned by a feminine golden bracelet with three small roses made out of rubies.

"It's really beautiful, Ginny"  
"Thank you. It belonged to Lily."  
"That makes his gift even more special."  
"I'm really lucky to have him, Hermione."  
"I think he can count himself pretty lucky to have you as well, Ginny."

The girls smiled at each other and the compartment remained quiet for a few minutes until the blonde haired witch of the trio softly spoke up.

"You'll be very lucky too, Hermione."  
"What do you mean, Luna?"  
"I see dragos floating around your head. They usually evade wizards and witches, not liking our sometimes dark aura. They're very pure creatures, you see, they only like being around certain kinds of people. Lucky people so to say. You'll see, soon enough, you'll consider yourself to be lucky as well"

Ginny and Hermione looked at their friend and then at each other.

"Uhm, okay, I'm pretty sure I will, Luna", Hermione said uncertainly.  
"You don't believe me, do you?"  
Hermione gave her a sceptic look, but refrained from answering, preferring not hurt her friend.  
Luna smiled at her and turned her head to the window, gazing at the trees.  
"You'll see…" 


	2. Family Secrets

Draco was sitting alone in a compartment, staring gloomily in front of him while playing absentmindedly with his ring. Ah, the ring of the Malfoy Heir. Years ago, when he was still a child, he'd regarded the ring with the utmost pride and admiration. Wearing the ring would mean having power, respect and millions of galleons behind his name. Two years ago, when he'd received his task from the Dark Lord, and had officially started wearing the ring, he'd began associating his ring with other attributions. Pressure, fear, shame, a suffocating past of blood prejudice and even death. Nowadays you could add another characteristic to it.

* * *

 _Draco and Narcissa were having their daily cup of tea in the Blue Salon of the manor._

" _I feel so strange, Mother."_

 _Narcissa, who was gracefully sipping her tea, put her teacup slowly on the saucer and calmly examined her son's appearance. She tried to hide a hopeful smile._

" _How long have you been feeling so, Draco?"_

" _For three days now. At first, I thought I'd might be getting a cold, but it doesn't make any sense. I don't have a headache, I'm not having trouble concentrating, I haven't even sneezed these past days."_

" _You said you were feeling strange. Care to elaborate?"_

" _I feel like my magic's tingling, I feel it reaching out for something, expanding, but I also feel strangely vulnerable, as if the smallest hex would knock me out. It's quite exhausting."_

 _At his words Narcissa gave a little smirk which didn't pass by Draco unnoticed._

" _Mother, do you know what's going on with me?", Draco asked eagerly, imploring her with his eyes to answer him._

" _My son, it seems like you are even more exceptional than we thought you to be."_

 _Draco was staring at her with big eyes, trying to remain calm whilst on the inside he was dying of curiosity._

" _What do I have, Mother?"_

" _My son, you're asking the wrong question. It's not what you have but what you are."_

 _Draco gave his mother a small frown, but remained as passive as before, awaiting her answer._

" _Veela, my son."_

 _If Draco hadn't been so gobsmacked he might've laughed. Him, a Veela? Oh, the irony of it!  
He'd spent the better part of his life degrading everyone who wasn't a Pureblood only to now find out that he had never been one to begin with!_

" _A Veela?" he asked, disbelievingly._

 _Narcissa gave him a small nod, encouraging him to process this new information._

" _But I can't be, I'm your son! You and father aren't Veelas.", he exclaimed whilst shaking his head and looking at her with frantic eyes._

" _No, we are indeed no Veelas, but you were fortunate enough to inherit the gene, thus making you the first Veela of the Black family in over 200 years!"_

 _She smiled proudly at him._

" _What? What do you mean with 'Veela of the Black family'?"_

 _Narcissa ushered a small feminine giggle._

" _We Blacks have many secrets. One of them is our heritage."_

 _He gave her an encouraging nod to continue._

" _In the year 1300, Augustus Black, fell madly in love with a Romanian Veela, Andrea of the Enescu family. As arranged marriages were the norm back then, he wasn't allowed to marry the girl, being already promised to Serpentine Nott whose family was one of the Blacks' greatest allies. He had no choice but to marry Serpentine, but he took Andrea as mistress. A year later, Andrea died in childbirth, giving him a son, Julius Black. Augustus became a shadow of his former self after his mistress' untimely death. It was as if he had died with her. It was up to Serpentine, who admired her husband so and would do anything to please him, to raise Julius up as a true Black.  
That's how the Veela gene got into the Black family. The last Veela before you was my late great-grandmother, Artemis Black."_

 _Draco was staring at her with wide eyes._

" _Why haven't you told me this before?"_

" _Your father and I planned on telling you when you came of age, but with the war going on we figured it was best to wait until either the war came to an end or you started showing the signs of possessing the Veela gene."_

 _Draco was trying to keep his breathing under control, feeling a panic attack was underway. He had so many questions about what being a Veela meant as he only knew the basics, which weren't very fortunate if you asked him. But his inquisitiveness had to wait as his self-preservation took the lead._

" _What do I need to do?"_


	3. A Thoughtful Veela

**Hello! This chapter is twice as long as my usual ones due to the fact that my summer exams will start in a week which will make it highly unlikely that I'll be able to upload a new chapter then. But no worries, after my exams end and I'll return from my holiday (September 18) I'll start uploading again. If you have any questions or comments, you can always send me a PM.**

 **I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

Draco was trying strenuously to keep his shallow breathing under control. Being in the Great Hall, surrounded by so many people for the first time after his transformation was gradually becoming quite the ordeal for the young Veela. His nose was bombarded by so many different scents; apple, rosemary, chicken, raspberries, white musk, some sort of cologne, sweat,…  
He could smell everything and everyone.  
His vision had improved as well and, unlike his new sense of smell which he only found to be troublesome and not useful at all, he definitely appreciated it. Being able to look at the Ravenclaw girls at the table opposite him and see their cleavage as if he was sitting right in front of them was absolutely a perk of his new powers. And if it wasn't for his new sense of hearing, he would be able to enjoy that perk more. Normally, he would love to be able to hear what everyone's saying, to find out their secrets when they think they were having a private conversation, but this was utter madness! He didn't care how dreamy Terry Boot was, or how terrified some first-years were, or how most Gryffindor males were ravenous to the point of dying if they weren't allowed to commence eating in the next ten seconds. He didn't want to hear how much everyone missed ¨Potter and the weasel. Hell, he didn't even care about what they said about him. Things like ' _hot platinum blond'_ , _'sharp cheekbones'_ , _'former Death eater'_ , ' _Death eater scum'_ , _'very alluring and handsome, but rotten to the core like his family'_ were repeated every three minutes.  
He had expected to be insulted, his father had warned him that the Malfoy name had lost all its respect in the non-Pureblood Slytherin circles of society. It didn't matter that he hadn't wanted to participate in the war and had only done so because his family's lives were threatened, he would always be regarded as the big bad Malfoy, one of the Death eaters closest to the Dark Lord.  
Not that he cared too much about what people thought of him. He was filthy rich and people would still sell their products to him and do him favours. Because no matter how much you turned or twisted it, people loved his money more than they hated being associated with the Malfoys.  
Besides, he still had his friends from Slytherin. Theo Nott had gone through a similar war experience as Draco, both seeing, hearing and doing things they shouldn't have had. The only difference now was that Nott senior had to serve a sentence of eight years in Azkaban and Draco's father didn't thanks to his brilliant idea to out all other Death eaters. Primarily, he was sentenced to a life time in the wizarding prison, but thanks to a considerate amount of money said sentence was reduced to one of eight years. Once again, money had proven to be stronger than principles or dislike.  
Blaise Zabini on the other hand was never branded as a Death Eater and thus had had a more 'comfortable' war experience than Theo and Draco, although even he had seen things he'd never be able to fully shake off again.

"Welcome. Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts."

Draco really didn't care what the new Headmistress had to say. He was far too absorbed by his own thoughts.

* * *

 _"_ _What do I need to do?"_

 _"_ _You will need to find your mate and mark her. Contrary to popular belief, there is no time limit, but the sooner she's marked the better it is for you, my son."_

 _"_ _But mother, how do I do that?"_

 _"_ _You will go through a painful transformation, Draco."_

 _Draco's eyes widened at the word 'painful'. He had gone through enough pain in his life already, he didn't look forward to more just because an ancestor of his couldn't keep it in his pants._

 _"_ _Your bones will break and regrow, you will grow a bit taller, your muscles will be more prominent, your senses will improve, your magic will be more powerful, your cheekbones will be more refined and you will have a certain glow around you. All by all, you will be stronger, faster and more alluring."_

 _Draco, who had kept quiet during her explanation, but had become ghastly pale, even for a Malfoy, looked at her with the scared eyes of a child._

 _"_ _All this is just to find my mate?"_

 _"_ _To find and mark her."_

 _"_ _As a Veela, your mate is your entire world. No one will be as adored and respected by you. She will be your best friend, your wife, your true love."_

 _"_ _True love?"_

 _At that, he looked hopeful. Because at odds with what everyone thought, Draco's main goal in life was to be happy. He didn't want to be a Ministry man as his father had once envisioned for him, long before the war had started. He didn't want to start his own company. The Malfoys already had more than enough wealth, although there's no such thing as enough galleons his father once told him, and were always making more by smart investments. He just wanted to be happy. And not happy as when you get the latest broom available, or as when you manage to get a rise out of someone you hate, no, he wanted to be deliriously happy. He wanted to feel accepted and adored by someone. He wanted to feel safe and loved just the way he was. He wanted to confine his deepest secrets to someone that wasn't his mother and not be judged. He wanted, as he now realised, true love._

 _His mother smiled at him with tears in her ice blue eyes._

 _"_ _Yes, my son, true love. Someone who will care for and love you equally as much as you love and care for them. Someone who will be your equal. Who will stand with you forever."_

 _He opened and closed his mouth before he was able to say what he wanted._

 _"_ _How do I get her to comply?"_

 _Narcissa gave her son a loving smile._

 _"_ _You woo her. You use that famous Malfoy charm and make her fall for you. It shouldn't be a difficult task, you are the epitome of the perfect Pureblood man after all. And when she accepts you, you bring her to the manor. The Marking Ceremony will be held here. You will go down to a secluded part of the dungeons, hidden from everyone but a Veela and its mate, and you will perform the ancient Veela ritual that will make her yours forever."_

 _"_ _What is the ritual?"_

 _"_ _You have to simultaneously perform a certain spell that will share your magic with one another and afterwards you have to bite her as to inject your Veela gene into her."_

 _"_ _Bite her?"_

 _He was completely gobsmacked._

 _"_ _I may not be as Pure-blooded as I thought I was, but I'm no ferocious animal!"_

 _"_ _Of course you're not, Draco, but it has to happen. Otherwise she won't be marked fully and you won't be able to enjoy your bond as mates to its full extent."_

 _"_ _And afterwards?"_

 _"_ _Afterwards, she will be yours forever and you will live a happy life. A long one as well seeing as Veelas and their mates age more slowly than regular wizards and witches."_

 _"_ _So that's all I have to do? Find her, woo her, mark her, happy life?"_

 _"_ _That's all, my son"_

 _He gave a small nod and rose, intending to leave so to contemplate this new information.  
He was halfway to the door, when he turned around._

 _"_ _Mother, what if she's with someone else or what if she hates me?"_

 _His mother looked up from her cup of tea to him, which she had resumed drinking after their chat._

 _"_ _Veelas are very possessive. No matter whom she's with, she will be yours, she belongs to you. Never forget that, Draco."_

 _He nodded and left._

* * *

Someone nudged him in his left arm. He looked up and saw his friend, Blaise.

"You dazed off during McGonagall's speech. Can't blame you, though, it was awfully tedious."

"Oh, thanks." Draco said uninterestedly.

"Where are you with your head, seriously? You didn't come to our compartment on the train and you've been sitting here for 20 minutes without saying a thing."

"Look, I have something on my mind, that's all."

"Obviously, if you're so quiet." His other friend, Theodore, who was sitting right in front of him piped up.

They were both watching him curiously now.

"Something you need to tell us, Draco?" Blaise asked.

He looked at them and then to the other students who were already eating and then back at them.

"Not now, later."

And he commenced eating.


	4. Back To Hogwarts

"Wow. It's much bigger than I thought it'd be", Ginny said joyfully while walking around the living room of the Head Rooms. The room was furnished with a large, ancient looking green love seat, a nice table, two grand and imposing bookcases, filled to the brim with Hermione and the other occupant's books, a cosy tea table with three dainty looking chairs and some very beautiful pictures, all of various parts of the castle.

"If it wasn't so much work to be Head Girl and if it wasn't so tedious (she looked apologetically to Hermione at this), I might try to become so next year. I'd definitely do it if Harry was with me, the privacy we'd have as a couple would've definitely be worth the work, but without him…  
Well, I'd rather play quidditch in my leisure time than have to deal with prefects and schedules and all those other things you have to deal with as Head."

Hermione smiled at her friend while putting the last of her books on the shelves.

"Well, Ginny, I find all those things quite fun. Besides, I don't play quidditch and being Head Girl is a very good way to learn how to manage a group of different people and to inspire them to perform their best. It's also a very desired position for future Ministry workers. Many heads have gone on to achieve great heights in professional life."

Ginny rolled her eyes playfully but didn't comment.

"I don't think I'd like to be Head Girl either" ,Luna said dreamily while sitting on the love seat.  
"I think I'd be too lonely here…"

"Well, it's not like I'll spend too much time here. I still have to study and go to all my classes, but I like it here. It's…something new, something different. And a great honour, of course. Furthermore, I won't be alone. I also have the Head Boy" Hermione replied.

The words 'Head Boy' caught the attention of the ginger-haired witch who was done with her inspection of the living room and had seated herself beside Luna on the love seat.

"And who is this mysterious Head Boy that will keep you from being lonely?" she asked while sporting a very Slytherin-like grin.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but just in that moment the Head Boy emerged from his room.

Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw, smiled broadly at the two girls on the seat and then directed an even bigger smile to his fellow Head.

"Good evening, ladies, and Ginny"

Ginny glared good-heartedly at him.

"What were you discussing? " he required politely while walking to the book shelves to put his book away."

"Oh, Ginny was just asking me who the Head Boy was" , Hermione replied.

"Well, I hope you're not too disappointed with the answer, Ginny" , he responded, not taking his eyes off Hermione who was standing next to the shelves.

Ginny chose to ignore him in favour of staring at the both of the heads in front of her. Next to her, Luna watched with a glare on her usual serene and calm face.

"Hermione, I have to go help Davies with something, but I was hoping that afterwards, if 10 isn't too late for you, we could discuss how we're going to organise everything. Maybe with some nice hot chocolate on the side to make it more fun?" he looked down at her with a hopeful smile and a weird glance in his blue eyes.

Luna was glaring even harder at the Head Boy.

Hermione smiled up to him.

"Yes, I'd like that."

"Great", he responded, "I'll see you at 10. Goodbye, ladies."

"So what was that all about?" Ginny asked once Boot was out of the door.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked while taking a seat in a chair next to the tea table.  
"He just wants to know how we're going to do everything."

"Sure" Ginny replied, not convinced that that's the only thing Boot wanted.

"He's not the right one" the blonde witch spoke up.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Luna looked to her friend.

"He's not the right one. I don't understand why he asked you that when he can clearly see the dragos floating around you. He's clearly not the one."

Hermione and Ginny looked at one another and then Ginny changed the subject.

* * *

The Slytherin dorm room was filled with laughter. Blaise Zabini was wiping his tears away as he was trying to catch his breath. Draco Malfoy, who was sitting on his bed opposite that of Blaise was glaring blatantly at him with the Malfoy scowl firm in place. Theodore Nott, the last occupant of the room was staring at his two friends.

"Amused, Blaise?" Malfoy finally asked.

"Oh come on, even someone as sour as you must see the humour in it. Draco Malfoy, Pureblood extraordinaire, Slytherin Prince and all that shit is a Veela! Thus making you not a Pureblood like you so boasted about all those years. Oh, this is rich! I understand why you made us perform a Wizard's Oath! If people were to find out about this…"

"You're not going to tell anyone anything about this!" Malfoy replied angrily.

"Of course not, I don't want to experience the repercussions if I did so" Blaise answered honestly.

"I'm just saying that it'd be quite something if everyone were to find out you're not a Pureblood."

Malfoy was sending Blaise his most murderous look.

"Being a Veela is actually quite an honour" Theo spoke up.

"It means you've got a powerful magic and will have powerful heirs. It means you're aesthetically pleasing. It makes you a very sexual being. It makes you special. Pureblood families will never admit it, but I think they'd all be exultant to have Veela genes running in their blood."

Blaise and Malfoy turned to him.

"How do you know about this, Theo? Don't tell me you're a Veela as well!" Blaise expressed.

Malfoy kept quiet but looked at Theo with inquisitiveness in his eyes.

"I'm not, Blaise, but unlike you, I happen to enjoy reading. You'd be surprised what you can learn if you open the right books." Theo answered with a small smile on his face, as if he was sharing a secret.

Blaise looked sceptical whilst Malfoy had put his poker face back in place.

"You know what, Theo, I think I'm just going to pass and continue with just opening girl's legs. It's much more pleasurable than reading and I've learnt enough from it to build myself a nice reputation." Blaise replied haughtily with a proud voice.

Theo glanced at his shoes with a red face.

Malfoy, who had been quiet up until that point, had had enough of his friends' interaction.

"Not that hearing you boast about your sexual prowess isn't interesting, which it really isn't, but we were talking about me."

Theo looked back up and Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Draco, you've always been an attention whore. And don't give me that look, you know it doesn't work on me."

Malfoy relaxed his face, but still stared at Blaise with anger in his eyes.

"Well, what do you want me to do, Draco? It's not like I know much about Veela, besides…"

"Have you got any idea who your mate might be?" Theo interjected before Blaise could finish his sentence, afraid it might annoy Draco even further.

"You have a mate?" Blaise asked incredulously.

Malfoy stared at him for a few seconds before finally answering.

"Yes, I do, but I have no sodding idea who she might be.

"Well, how are you going to find her?" Blaise asked.

"I'm a Veela. I'll be attracted to her. Her smell, laugh, appearance…I'll know who she is when I'll be close enough to her." Draco said with determination and ill-disguised longing is his eyes while staring at the wall next to him as if he could already see his mate.

Blaise and Theo looked at each other. Both were feeling a bit uncomfortable, as if they were intruding on something private. After some minutes Blaise broke the silence.

"You know what, I'm going to owl my mother to ask if I'm not a Veela. I mean, I've got powerful magic, some very envious sex skills and let's face it; I'm the most beautiful and special person we all know."

And with that Theo and Blaise erupted into laughter while Malfoy managed to give a small smile.


	5. The Mate

"Ugh, it's futile! Malfoy exclaimed while letting himself sink into a grand leather chair in the Slytherin common room. For the past 2 weeks since school started he'd been trying to find his mate, still without success. He had hoped it was a Slytherin girl, but once again, the world was against him.

"Cheer up, mate. With a bit of good luck, your mate will be a Ravenclaw. The naughtiest creatures, they are. I once had a date with one. She showed me some very….pleasurable positions from a very respectable book. Kama tusa…or something along the likes", Blaise commented.

Draco rolled his eyes at that. "Yes, Blaise, because we all know how lucky I am…"

"Hey, I'm trying to cheer you up here! Besides, didn't you or Theo say that no matter who your mate is, you'll always love her as she'll be perfect for you?"

"Yes", Draco sighed.

"Well, then, I suggest you stop your worrying and let the time do its job. You'll find her sooner or later, mark her or whatever you said you'd have to do and live happily ever after" Blaise replied while lying back on the huge couch and closing his eyes.

"I suppose so..."

While Blaise took a nap, Draco sat back in his chair and contemplated his next actions. He somehow had to get every girl in school alone or in a small group so he could check to see if they were his mate. He had already done so with all the Slytherin girls, but it was bound to get tricky to do the same with the rest. He couldn't just corner them in their common room… And the Great Hall during meals was also out of question. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of everyone if he did find his mate! No, somehow he had to find a way…

* * *

"So, you and Boot are spending quite some time together", the red-haired witch told her friend.

"It's not like that Ginny! We're Heads, we're supposed to spend time together" Hermione replied with a sigh.

"Mhh, sure you do, but haven't you noticed how he looks at you?"

"He looks at me the way everyone else does. Truly, Ginny, there's nothing going on. I just want to have a nice and quiet year."

Ginny didn't reply but wasn't convinced in the slightest.

"I think it's better if you stay away from him, Hermione. If not for the fact that he's ill-suited to you then for his own safety." Luna said calmly whilst cutting her meal.

Ginny and Hermione exchanged a glance.

"Like I said before, we're just good colleagues, but it doesn't matter because even if he is interested in me, I'm not interested in him. I just want a nice…"

"and quiet year", Ginny interrupted. "We know! But nice and quiet doesn't mean that you can't enjoy yourself with a nice-looking bloke like Boot"

"I think I'll just go the library", Hermione replied with a huff. "Enjoy the rest of your meal, ladies"

Luna and Ginny watched Hermione as she retreated out of the Great Hall.

"Well, that didn't go well" Luna said with a serene voice.

"I just want her to have some fun. She deserves it after everything she's been through and Boot is a very nice guy."

"Don't worry, Ginny, she'll find someone to have fun with soon and everything will fall in its place. "

"You know, Luna, you've been hinting about Hermione's love life for a while. Care to elaborate?"

"Well, if I did I'd ruin the surprise", the witch explained dreamily.

Ginny rolled her eyes and continued her meal.

* * *

"Draco, where are you going?" Blaise asked from his bed, where he was busy doing his potions essay.

"To the library, I want to check something about my charms essay out" he replied whilst closing his bag.

"Oi, and what about me? I need your help with this potions essay! It's driving me mad and you're the best at potions."

"Ask Theo."

"Like he'd help me", the Italian wizard exclaimed while sending an evil glare at the other boy in the room.

"You know you won't learn anything if I help you", said boy replied.

"It's not about learning! It's about passing potions with a decent mark! I'm never going to use this potion anyway!"

"I'm sure that if you'd just focus, you'll earn that decent mark yourself!"

"See, Draco, I told you he wouldn't help me!" Blaise looked to Draco's bed but the boy was already gone.

"Bloody Veelas!"

* * *

"Finally", Draco muttered as he reached the library. He hoped he'd find the answer soon so he could return to his bed and maybe have a good night's rest for a change. Worrying about all this Veela business was really taking a toll on him.

He had walked 5 metres into the library, which fortunately for him seemed to be deserted, when he came upon the most attractive smell he had ever sensed. He couldn't describe it as anything but pure femininity. It seemed to take over his entire mind. Nothing mattered but that fragrance. Not his past, not his parents, not his friends. He felt rather than let himself follow the fragrance. It led past the potions sector and through the part about history until he was in the corner reserved for transfiguration. She was here. Finally. He took a turn to the right and came upon the most desirable creature in the world. Petite, with fair skin and wild chestnut curls that made him want to bury his head in his hair. It didn't matter who she was before. It didn't matter that she was a muggleborn and he pureblood or that she was Potter's best friend, because from henceforth she belonged to him.

"Malfoy?" the girl asked worriedly. "Are you alright?" the girl asked from behind her desk.

Her voice was heaven!  
He smiled wolfishly at her, but refrained from answering.

"Do you need anything?" she tried again.

She seemed to be anxious. He didn't understand. Why would she be distressed when he was with her. He'd never let anything happen to her! He'd take care of her!

Hermione stood up. "Malfoy, what's going on?"

He was looking her up and down. Merlin, what a sight! She was all woman!

"Malfoy, I asked you if you need anything? She said with a hard tone.

He ceased checking her out and looked into her big brown eyes.

"You."

And with that the Veela jumped his mate.


	6. Persuasion

**Rated M.**

* * *

Hermione was completely frozen in place, as if a _petrificus totalus_ had been cast upon her. She couldn't do anything but let Malfoy embrace her. His hands were all over the place: on her back, in her hair, on her bum and on her waist. He was holding unto her as if she was the most precious thing in the entire world, all the while muttering things such as _finally_ , _mate_ and _mine_. She knew she should push him away or at least be afraid, but she couldn't do either. Something in her told her that pushing him away, rejecting his embrace, would have more severe consequences than just being crushed in his strong arms. He wasn't the same bully who had brought her down with his cruel tongue or the coward who didn't save her from his aunt. This boy, no, this man, was different. He reminded her of a beast protecting its territory.  
She knew she had to tread carefully even though he seemed enamoured with her and she felt oddly safe in his arms.

"Malfoy?" She received nothing but a quiet purr in reply.

"Malfoy?" she tried again.

"Malfoy, please let me go", she said whilst slowly putting her right hand on his chest to subtly push him away.

This did get a reaction out of him, but instead of coming to his senses and releasing her as she had hoped, he held her tighter and started pressing butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Malfoy, you have to let me go. Please"

He continued as if he hadn't heard her.

"Malfoy, please!"

Still he ignored her. She didn't know what to do. She knew how to handle an angry Malfoy, or a cruel or prideful one, but what to do with a Malfoy that was holding and nuzzling her as if she was his entire life? What's worse was that she enjoyed it. She couldn't comprehend why, but she felt that on a primal level she liked being held like this. It was as if something in her finally…clicked. She felt complete.

"Stop overthinking this, my beauty", he said while ceasing planting kisses on her neck to look into her eyes. "This is your destiny. I'll take good care of you and provide for your needs. All of them", he whispered and gave her a cheeky wink.

"I don't understand…", she replied in the same soft tone he had used.

He lifted his right hand from her waist to tenderly touch her cheek.

He chuckled quietly, but his eyes took on a predatory gaze and his hold on both her waist and cheek tightened, though not so much as to make her uncomfortable.

"You belong to me, little witch. You're my future, my mate, my entire heart. I've treated you badly in the past and I couldn't be more ashamed or remorseful for that, but rest assured that from this day forward you'll be treated like the marvellous woman you are."

The look he gave her was so intense, so passionate that she felt like her entire being was on fire and she wanted nothing more but to burn, to let herself be engulfed by the flames. Somewhere, deep in her mind, a small voice told her this wasn't right, but she didn't care. Everything in her being screamed at her to let herself be consumed by him.

"I missed you so much. You have no idea… I didn't even realise I needed you until last month, but now that I've found you I'll never let you go."

His words were entrancing.

"No one will ever separate us again, my beauty. I'll annihilate every man who dares stand between us. I'll rip him to shreds, crush him until he begs for mercy! And I don't care who they might be! No Dark Lord or stupid ginger is going to steal you from me!"

He was riling himself up! He had pressed himself even closer to her and his eyes were alive with anger! It was as if he could already envision someone coming to take her away. This should scare her. This should make her run from this…this beast, but instead she felt enamoured. His dominance, his pure masculine behaviour was so alluring. She felt desired and safe. And she could feel her arousal leaking into her panties.

He sniffed the air delicately, closed his eyes and moaned. It was as if he could smell her desire for him. He gave her a soft and sultry laugh that went straight to her core. And when he opened his eyes and gave her the most sinful look, she felt like he could see straight through her. As if her mind and her body had no secrets from him.

"You're wet, my girl", he noted with pride. "So, so wet…"

She felt no embarrassment. She wanted him to know how much she craved him.

"Do you want this, my love? Do you want all of me?"

He pressed his hardness against her.

"Yes, oh, yes!"

How could she ever deny him? Her body was begging for him!  
He gave her one last smile before diving in and claiming her lips!  
She was in heaven… It was as if she was snogging four different men. He was dominant, but sweet, passionate, but tranquil. He played with her tongue and sucked on her under lip.  
His hands went to her breasts and he started kneading them without remorse. She needed him!

"Oh mate, you feel so good. Do you feel what you do to me? Do you like my hard dick pressed against you?"

His crude language was exciting her more.

"Do you want me inside you, mate? Would you like to be filled by me?"

He was dry fucking her by this point.

"Answer me!"

"I do, I do! I want you so bad! Please give it to me!"

She did a little jump and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I'll give you what you need, mate..", he moaned and resumed snogging her.

She was pulling on his shirt, trying to get the offensive clothing item off so she could feel him better.

"Yes, mate, that's a good girl, take it off", he encouraged her.

She was pressing kisses on his naked chest when she felt him stiffen.  
She heard a severe voice behind her.

"That's enough, Mister Malfoy. Release Miss Granger."

Hermione turned her head around and looked into the eyes of both Headmistress McGonagall and Blaise Zabini. The former had a determined expression on her face whereas the latter looked as if he was trying to hide his fear. She didn't care about them. Not when she was in the arms of this sinful man. He'd protect her, she knew he would.

"And pray why would I do that?" her man replied in a callous tone that sent shivers down her back.

"I'm warning you, Mister Malfoy", the witch answered, "release her or face the consequences."

"No", her love growled. "I'm warning you!"

She didn't hear a spell. She only felt him release powerful energy through the entire library and felt her eyes close.

"Sweet dreams, mate."


	7. Obliviate

"Theo!"

"Theo!"

Theo felt an arm shaking him, trying to awaken him from his blissful sleep.

"No…leave me…five more minutes…", the sleepy wizard moaned.

 _Smack!_

"Oww! Merlin, what was that for?! Couldn't you just gently wake me up like a normal wizard?" Theo asked while gently rubbing his left cheek and frowning at his friend who was now pacing in their dorm room.

"Merlin, Blaise, you look absolutely dreadful! Did you sleep at all last night?"

Blaise ceased his pacing and looked in the mirror next to his bed. He had insisted upon bringing said mirror with him on his very first day of school, now more than eight years ago. He looked…well, dreadful like his friend had mentioned. He had dark bags under his eyes which were bloodshot from his lack of sleep. His clothes were all wrinkled and to top it all off he also had a massive headache. He gave a great sigh and turned around to look at his friend who was still in bed, but was now at least sitting upright.

"Draco's found his mate."

"What?! That's brilliant", Theo replied with a satisfied look on his face.

"It's not brilliant. His mate's Granger."

Theo's mouth fell open.

"Hermione Granger?"

"Do you know any other Grangers here in Hogwarts?"

"Merlin's balls, he's in for a tough ride. I can't imagine she's going to be very thrilled when she finds out."

"Oh, I wouldn't really say that. She was very thrilled last night when she was snogging him and rubbing against him like a wanton witch in the library", he informed Theo.

"Hold on, you were there?" he asked disbelievingly.

Blaise gave a solemn nod while taking a seat on the end of his bed.

"You didn't interrupt them or intrude in anyway, did you? Veelas are very volatile when they believe their mate is in danger!"

"Well, you should've said that to McGonagall!"

"McGonagall was there?!" Theo gasped. "Draco's not going to be happy…"

"No, he won't", Blaise answered whilst staring down at the floor.

Theo scrutinized his friend.

"You went looking for McGonagall. That's why she was there."

Blaise didn't look him in the eyes.

"I had no choice!, Theo!"

"You know how important it is for Draco to keep his true heritage a secret! If people find out…"

"They won't find out" Blaise declared with a solemn voice whilst finally looking at his friend again.

"Don't tell me you trust the old cow to keep this a secret! You know she detests Slytherins and Draco in particular."

Blaise gave a deep chuckle. "Come on now, Theo, do you take me for a fool?"

Theo didn't answer but gave his friend a calculating look.

"Of course, I don't trust her! I'm not a bloody Hufflepuff. But I had to get her! I couldn't let Draco just pawn Granger, even if she looked like she was enjoying it.

"You're concerned for Granger?"

"Yes. No…I'm concerned for Draco and now that Granger's his mate that means that indirectly, I'm concerned for her as well. The war's just over, Theo. The only reason we're not cast out from society is because they can't afford it. They need us. Both for our Galleons to rebuild Wizarding Britain and to make sure our world doesn't die out in a couple of years, but that doesn't mean we have a free pass to do whatever we want. Especially not when one of the members of the Golden Trio is concerned. Granger was more than alright with Draco being all over her yesterday, but would she have been alright with it today? Or tomorrow? What if she would've filed a suit for harassment? Or if she would've told Potter? Not even all his millions would've been able to save Draco if Potter turned against him. I thought that by getting that old cow to separate them, Granger would be spared from doing something she might regret. Maybe it would've even painted Draco in a better light in her books if they were stopped from getting too carried away. But obviously I didn't take into account that McGonagall had no idea what she was doing…"

"Okay, so you saw them together, you went to get McGonagall and then what?" Theo inquired in a curious tone.

"She tried to get Draco to release 'Miss Granger'."

"Oh, no" Theo moaned while putting his head in his hands. "Demanding a Veela to release its mate is just asking for trouble."

"Indeed, it is", Blaise agreed. "Naturally, Draco didn't want to release Granger. The last thing I remember is being hit with some kind of energy. It wasn't a spell, I believe, because I didn't hear him cast it. Next thing I know, I wake up in the library next to the old bitch."

"You woke up next to her?"

"Yup. I even left her there. It's not like she would've been very useful anyway."

"That's problematic", said Theo. "She might not know Draco's secret yet, but she's going to add two and two together."

"That's what I thought as well", Blaise declared, "but surely, that won't be a problem for you, Theo, charms prodigy."

He gave Theo a dark and scheming look that screamed trouble, but caused Theo's face to break into a mischievous grin.

"You want me to obliviate her?"

"That's the only way we can keep Draco's secret", Blaise added. "So you in, Theo?"

"Let's go", the wizard answered.

* * *

Five minutes later the two wizards were both looking presentable and walking towards the library.

"What about Madam Pince?" Theo asked.

"Don't worry, she was out cold as well. Lucky for us there weren't any other students present, because I'm sure they would've waken up at the same time as me. And I'd hate to go around to obliviate half the students."

Theo nodded in agreement.

They finally arrived at the library and noticed the door was still ajar, just like Blaise had left it an hour ago.

"Good. This means they're still in there", Theo announced as he stepped inside.

"Let's start with Pince" Blaise said and he led Theo to her desk. "Ready?"

Theo grinned in response and took out his wand from his robes.

 _Enervate!_

Pince opened her eyes but before she had time to take in her surroundings, Theo was on her.

 _Obliviate!_

It took Theo only a couple of seconds before he was satisfied with his work.

 _Somnum!_

"That was it. She'll wake up in another hour or two", The said in a detached voice.

"Fantastic, now on to the old bitch."

When they arrived at the spot where McGonagall was still laying, Theo repeated his ritual, though it cost him a bit more time to be certain she wouldn't remember a thing. Meanwhile, Blaise was levitating books from their place on the shelves to the ground next to the headmistress and some even on her.

"Now, she'll think she was hit in the head with some books", he replied to his friend's curious gaze.

"That's absolutely stupid."

"Well, it's better than nothing" Blaise replied with a great sigh.

And with that the two Slytherins returned to their dungeons.


	8. The Malfoy Family

She was perfection. No word could describe her better than that. Her auburn hair, her glowing pale skin, those subtle curves he could see through her uniform… Everything about her was flawless.  
Draco watched her from his favourite armchair as she continued sleeping in his bed.  
He'd slept together with her for a few hours, spooning her and breathing in her lovely scent, but he had awoken early and wanted nothing more but to stare at her as she was sleeping peacefully.  
He remembered how much he used to dislike her. Less than a year ago, he had looked down on witches like her. Mudbloods. He gave a shudder at that word. He had thrown that insult at her on more than one occasion. He had tormented her, looked down upon her with repulse, hurt her. He had ignored her pleas for help as she was being tortured by his lunatic aunt. He clenched his fist at that memory and snarled almost inaudibly. No more. From now on he would protect her, take care of her every need. She'd lack for nothing with him at her side!  
Suddenly everything was clear. He'd felt hopeless after the war. Drained from every ounce of happiness and hope. His entire world was shaken. Gone was the respect for the Malfoy name. Gone was the influence they held in the Ministry. Instead of power and prestige like he'd always been told would come with bearing the Malfoy name, all they had was shame and traumas. Their wealth, still as vast and alluring as always, had been their saving grace. Because everybody loves money, no matter how bloodied the hands that gives it to them. But all that was of no importance anymore. She was here, his mate, his future. She was the only thing that mattered from now on. His great prize and promise of future happiness.  
He kneeled down to stroke her cheek. She gave a small smile in her sleep and he reciprocated with one of his own.

"I hope you're dreaming of me, love", he whispered in a seducing tone, before standing back up and slowly leaving the room.

* * *

"Good morning, mother, father"

Both Malfoys looked up from where they were sitting at the breakfast table in their rose garden.

"Draco, love, I had no idea you were here", Narcissa said as she gracefully stood up from her seat and went to embrace her son.

"Draco. Don't tell me you're in any kind of trouble. You know we have to refrain from sullying our reputation even further", his father replied severely from the head of the table.

"I'm aware, father", he replied with a sneer towards Lucius as he returned the embrace his mother was giving him.

"I come bearing good news."

Narcissa looked up to her son and searched his eyes for the answer she wanted.

"You've found her, haven't you, my dragon?" she whispered, too gobsmacked to smile.

"I have, mother. My future wife is asleep in my bed as we speak."

Lucius stared at his son with unhidden interest.  
Narcissa grabbed her son's hand in hers before giving him a proud smile.

"I knew you'd find her, Draco. You make us so proud."

"Do we know the girl?" his father inquired.

Draco looked the man straight in the eyes. He knew his mother would accept his mate even though her blood was less than desirable. He knew that for her his happiness and contentment were far more important than blood and heritage. She'd proven that when she'd lied to the Dark Lord just so she could go look for him. But his father, oh his father was something else. From as long as he could remember, Lucius Malfoy was his biggest hero and idol. He loved his mother the most, no doubt about that but he wanted nothing more than to be just like his father: powerful, well respected and enviable. But all that changed when the Dark Lord reappeared and his family fell out of grace with him. His father, once powerful, had his wand taken from him. And though once very respected, he had to kneel at the feet of a madman, begging for mercy. And during that time in his life not even the lowest of creatures envied Lucius anymore. Draco would never forget those years, just like he'd never forget how much pain his father had inflicted both on his family and on his little mate. A rage burned in him at the memory of Lucius insulting her and standing passively as his crazed aunt tortured her! The love and protectiveness he felt for her was of remarkable proportions and even though he knew it wasn't logical to feel this passionate about a girl he hadn't really cared about for 8 years, he knew nothing would change his feelings.

"Draco, I asked you a question. Do we know her?"

His mother, sensing his mood, continued to hold his hand and turned around so she was standing next to him, facing his father.

"You do, father, but you'll be disappointed."

Both his parents looked at him with questioning eyes.

"My mate is Hermione Granger."

He could feel his mother's hand stiffen around his own and his father looked as if frozen in place.  
After a few silent minutes, where Lucius stared into space with an unreadable look on his face, Narcissa was the first to speak as she turned to look her son in the eyes once more.

"She is a powerful witch and an elegant woman, my dragon. As your mate, she is your entire happiness and that's always been my greatest wish for you. No matter her heritage from now on she belongs to this family."

"Thank you, mother", her son replied and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You mother is right, son", Lucius said, shocking Draco, as he finally stood up and walked towards his wife and son. "Though her blood is not ideal, and I can't say I find her particularly worthy of you, she is your mate and belongs to you. From this day forward, she'll be treated as a rightful Malfoy and be a true part of this family."

He put a hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed it while giving Draco a grimace that could almost pass for a smile.

"I'm thankful, father", replied Draco, still too gobsmacked to completely understand that his father had given him his blessing to woo his mate, not that he had needed it.

"Let's have breakfast together as you tell us all about her, Draco", his mother said whilst elegantly accepting the elbow his father had offered her to lead her back to her seat.

"She's brilliant", he said when they were all seated. "And her skin is unblemished and she's just exquisite. She feels like home."

"She'll make a wonderful wife for you, Draco", his mother replied.

"And she'll be a true asset to our family", his father added, already scheming how he could use the girl's status as a hero to improve his family's reputation and social postion in society.

"Have you told her of her role yet?" Narcissa inquired.

"No, I found out just yesterday evening, in the library. We were snogging when Blaise entered with that old coot, McGonagall."

Both his parents went white at the mention of the new Headmistress.

"Did you hurt them, Draco?" his father asked with more worry for his family's reputation than for any potential injury inflicted on McGonagall and Blaise.

"I sort of stunned them and left with Hermione. She wanted to separate her from me. She deserved it."

"Indeed she did, my son, but one must always be careful when it comes to keeping the family secret. I suggest you write to Nott and ask him for his assistance."

Draco nodded. " I will, father."

"It won't be an easy task to woo the girl", he said to Draco. "She seems very stubborn. And she doesn't like you."

Draco's heart clenched at that, but he felt a secure sense of determination rising up in him.

"She is stubborn, but she will learn to like me. That I promise."

"Of course she will, Draco", his mother supplied, "no woman is able to resist the Malfoy charm and definitely no woman who was made for you."

"Still you must proceed carefully. We don't want to scare her away."

"Don't worry, father, I won't let that happen. She's mine and she'll learn to embrace and cherish that role."

His father seemed proud of his determination and self-confidence. After a few moments of careful contemplation, Lucius Malfoy spoke up again.

"What about the Weasley boy?"

Draco's jaw clenched and his eyes darkened with hatred at the mention of that particular name.

"What about him?" he asked in his most callous and terrifying voice.

His father exchanged a quick glance with his mother, who mouthed 'no', but gave no reaction otherwise.

"Won't he be a problem? Last I read, he and miss Granger has some sort of understanding…"

His father couldn't finish his sentence as Draco slammed his hands on the table. His eyes were stormy, his magic was cracking and his body language that of a man eager to go to war.

"She's mine! No one else's! If he just as much as looks at her or makes any move to seduce her, I'll rip him to shreds and feed what remains of his useless pathetic body to the peacocks! I'll burn him! Annihilate him! In fact, I'll think I'll do that regardless of the fact if he looks at her or not, just to show him that I'm in control! The only understanding there will ever be between them is that she's untouchable and he nothing more but a mere peasant, too low to ever deserve her.  
She's sleeping in my bed. She'll be taking my surname soon and if I get my way, which I will, she'll be carrying my heir in less than a year!"

And with that, he stomped back to the manor, leaving Lucius breathless and Narcissa completely delighted!

"He's brilliant, isn't he? The girl won't be able to resist him! I'll have a daughter in no time!" she spoke happily.

"I've never seen him like that…" Lucius replied, staring at Draco's rapidly retreating back.

"That's the look of a Veela laying a claim on his mate", his wife answered.

"She's a mudblood."

Narcissa flinched at the word used to describe her son's future bride.

"It doesn't matter. She's his mate. They belong together. She's powerful and intelligent and she'll bear him champions. Veela unions are holy. I despise muggleborns, but she, she will be the exception. And I'll pretend to be over my prejudice if it means she'll accept our son. I suggest you do the same", and with that she resumed her breakfast, clearly having nothing more to add to the conversation.

"Of course, the only exception…yes…", Lucius replies, still in awe of Draco's power.


End file.
